Battle Royale
by GypsyFyre
Summary: Rating chosen for later songs. Battle of the Bands at Hogwarts. Who will get to open in the muggle world for the Weird Sisters?
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first attempt at trying my hand at songfic. I'm excited, as this thing has been swirling around in my head for awhile now! I own nothing, not even Claresse (because, well, no one owns Claresse and I don't want to go into how much trouble I'd get myself into if I tried to claim her. :-P) And thanks to Claresse (the one that doesn't live in my head currently) for character suggestion and generally being one of my cannon and song information repositories. And also to Nani, just because when I'm sitting here asking random questions relating to nothing, you seem to answer them in a logical manner... of course that's logical to me... Okay, well, Enjoy, and if you have any song requests for later chapters (yes, I'm writing as I go, so some bits could take awhile) I'm totally open to suggestions in REVIEWS.... See, I even use suggestions.  
  
BATTLE ROYALE  
  
There was too much. That's all there was to it. Everyone could feel it, in every movement, in every word, in every person. There was fear and high emotion and something needed to be done... for the entire wizarding world. Harry had dropped further into being... Harry, and the whole world were focused upon the destruction of Voldemort. Dumbledore could see how the tension tore at his students, how it tore apart houses and separated friends. If nothing were done, Hogwarts would fall. It came to him while listening to WWW that all the students needed to do was learn again how to be young. How to express themselves, how to bicker, how to play... Yes, this was the right choice. Hogwarts would hold a battle of the bands for the opening position being searched for, in order to open for the Weird Sisters in their premiere performance for the muggle world. This would be fun!  
  
*************  
  
Nearly the whole school got involved in the contest. Every house had at least one band competing, which actually lead to some very ruckus concerts (and in some cases, very bad as well). One of the most shocking performances came from the Weasley twins, working with Lee Jordan among others, who chose "I'm too Sexy" as their premiere song. And judging from their opening behavior, were threatening to act out the song, if McGonagall had not quickly stepped in and eliminated them from the tournament. After each round of performance, the students would vote for who they wanted to eliminate from the future rounds (Despite being banned from competition, to their great amusement, every time a group was cut, the Weasley twins could be heard adding their musical talent... by singing "Another One Bites the Dust" as loudly as possible).  
In addition to the bands eliminated by the vote, various bands had to pull out of competition due to member conflicts. In most cases, this came from the interhouse bands, which were shown some favoritism by Dumbledore in his hopes for fostering interhouse relations. Only one band managed to survive the "Interhouse curse" as it were. The Ladies of Avalon consisted of: Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood, Mandy Brockleherst, Pansy Parkinson, and Claresse Black. Basically, this band came to be through the Slytherins (Pansy, Blaise, and Claresse) deciding that they would do anything to win (as is their nature) including work with other houses. They sought out the best group they could find (excepting Pansy, who played the tambourine due to lack of other talent, but was included because of her help in formation). This tactic seemed to work very well, as these Ladies were among the three favorite bands in the final rounds.  
As if by destiny, The Trio's band of Gryffindors as well as the Slytherins in Draco Malfoy's band were the two other bands kept for the final rounds. This was bound to make the final rounds interesting, as Ron Weasley seemed torn by who deserved more of his enmity: Ginny, for abandoning the Gryffindors for an interhouse band... with SLYTHERINS; or Draco Malfoy... for simply being Malfoy. Harry also couldn't consistently tell what he wanted to do with himself either, as he seemed apprehensive of competing against his very competitive and fiery girlfriend. Draco had no such qualms. He was perfectly willing to compete against Blaise and Pansy (there really was no consensus on which he was ACTUALLY dating), as all three of them were there to win. Not to mention, his ego couldn't have been remotely hurt by the giggling girls who seemed to adore the black leather pants and loose button shirt he had adopted for the part of the lead singer.  
The bands would compete with a series of songs each. Each final round would involve all three groups, with no group being cut until the final school dance. Each round would also be accompanied by a school dance, which turned out to equal one dance a month until the end of the school year. The girls were all aflutter with what they might wear and who they might accompany to each dance. The bands were all practicing in earnest (with even Hermione seeming as if she were working on advanced NEWT material).  
  
The Battle was on. 


	2. The Lions

A/N: Okay, here's another chapter! Yay for me not being able to study for my Immunology midterm, don't you all agree? Okay, already disclaimed, but none of it's mine. Characters, excepting Claresse, all belong to JK Rowling. The song lyrics are to Fires At Midnight, by Blackmore's Night (great group!). And finally thanks to my wonderous roomie Nightfaery, who has also now become my beta! Round of applause please... especially since, Nani, I think you're the only one reading this. Okay, On with the show!  
  
The giggling resounding in the Gryffindor common room (and really all the other common rooms as well) really did nothing to calm the nerves of Harry, Ron, or Hermione. Tonight was the first dance in the final rounds of the Battle of the Bands at Hogwarts. Hermione was to open tonight, with a song she favored from a muggle radiostation. It really seemed to her to be a homecoming song and she was excite to sing it, almost as much as she was afraid of what everyone else would think of her. She currently sat in her wine colored formal robes between her two best friends. The three of them suffering no small amount of fright over the coming performance and thus staring blankly into the fire. "Hey! Are you three coming? This whole thing will be much more difficult without three of our main players!" Seamus was currently waving his hands wildly in front of the three frightened faces, with Dean standing close behind. "Wha-- Oh, yes, we're coming." Hermione was the first to fall out of her stupor and as she stood she brought the other two with her and the full band of five, The Golden Lions, headed to the great hall. They were to get set up before people started arriving, as they were also the first band to perform. When they arrived in the Great Hall, Ron seemed to forget his upset over the performance and focus on an entirely new subject. "Ginny!!! What're you doing over there! The least you can do is stay with your own band if you're going to turn your back on your brother, your boyfriend, and your own house!" To, what should have been, her eternal shame, Ginny had been caught conversing with the Slytherin band. In actuality, as three of her band members were Slytherin, it made very much sense she would be talking to them. She rolled her eyes and began to walk towards the band that had just entered. "Acutally, dear brother," an endearment that sounded very much like referring to Malfoy spitefully as "ferret", she continued the list he had already begun "I'm also betraying my best friend," she nodded towards Hermione, who looked very amused with where this could progress, "And," she stated dramatically, "I'm wearing Green Robes!" Ginny gasped dramatically for effect and kissed Harry on the cheek. Ignoring the amused glances from the Slytherins as they noted that that was the fastest they had ever really seen Ron go beyond maroon. "Are you guys ready to play tonight?" Ginny entered casual conversation with her boyfriend and best friend, as they had been termed previously. She was also looking out of the corner of her eye, wondering how long it would take for steam to come out his ears once he realized that there was a rather dramatic slit and somewhat low neck on the dress robes she had borrowed from Blaise. Less than 3 seconds flat. "What are you wearing! What would mum say if she could see you in that! You're hardly covered! Here, take this." He began removing his own outer robe to drape over her. She side stepped the offered robe easily, resulting in Ron draping it interestingly over Harry, as she replied "But then that would leave you hardly covered." She batted her eyelashes innocently, but quickly became tired of the act and her "required" role. "I don't need it, Ron. I'm fine." Before more protest could be made on Ron's part, Dumbledore cleared his throat and asked the bands, who were currently the only students in the Great Hall, if they were ready and could please take their places to begin the night. Each student returned to their own platform, with their own group and prepared for the night to truly start. Before the concert began, Dumbledore took the opportunity to remind the bands of the rules of competition, and remind the attending students that bands would not be eliminated until the end of the school year, but preliminary votes would be cast at the end of each dance, in order to determine current ranking for the final three bands. "Now that that's all been covered, Enjoy!" Dumbledore then clapped his hands and the lights were suddenly dimmed, with focused lights on performing bands and tables spread throughout the hall. There was a single large dance floor between the three stages. Hermione's voice carried clearly through the Sonorous charms cast on singers before performance. Her voice was clear and haunting as she was joined by Ron on the keyboard, Harry on guitar, Dean on base, and Seamus on the drums.  
  
I stood out here once before  
  
With my head held in my hands  
  
For all that I had known of this place  
  
I could never understand...  
  
On the hills the fires burned at midnight  
  
Superstition plagued the air  
  
Sparks fly as the fires burn at midnight  
  
The stars are out and magic is here...  
  
I wished the seven sisters  
  
Bring to me wisdom of the age  
  
All that's locked within the book of secrets  
  
I longed for the knowledge of a sage...  
  
On the hills the fires burned at midnight  
  
Superstition plagued the air  
  
Sparks fly as the fires burn at midnight  
  
Stars are out the magic is here  
  
The stars are out the magic is here...  
  
So, the sisters smiled to themselves  
  
And they whispered as they shone  
  
And it was from that very instant  
  
I knew I would never be alone...  
  
While on the hills  
  
The fires burned at midnight  
  
Superstition plagued the air  
  
Sparks fly as the fires burned at midnight  
  
Stars are out and magic is here  
  
The stars are out and the magic is here...  
  
Many stars were forgotten  
  
Many faded and became ghosts  
  
Still my sisters glittered down from heaven  
  
Always there when I needed them most...  
  
And on the hills the fires burned at midnight  
  
Superstition plagued the air  
  
Sparks fly as the fires burn at midnight  
  
Stars are out and magic is here  
  
The stars are out and magic is here...  
  
I stood here once before  
  
With my head in my hands  
  
For all that I had known of this place  
  
I could never understand  
  
On the hills the fires burned at midnight  
  
Superstition plagued the air  
  
Sparks fly as the fires burn at midnight  
  
Stars are out and magic is here  
  
Stars are out and magic is here  
  
Stars are out and magic is here  
  
Stars are out and magic is here Hermione blinked and breathed deeply as she moved out of the trance she had gone into as she sang. She couldn't even remember how things had sounded, but the applause from the audience and the thumbs up she was getting from her own band and from Ginny across the hall were very reassuring.  
  
Hermione cast a thumbs up back at Ginny. Hermione was only a temporary lead singer, trading off with Harry and maybe with Ron, depending on the songs. Ginny didn't play an instrument and had been chosen for her band because of her voice. The Ladies of Avalon were the next to perform. 


	3. The Ladies

A/N: Okay, I know I meant to get this all out faster, but that didn't work, so we'll just go as we go... I've had a very productive weekend this weekend... well, it actually depends on how you mean productive though, doesn't it?  
  
Ginny smiled at Hermione as the Sonorous charm was performed and she stepped to the front of the stage. They had also chosen a song by Blackmore's Night, which she had heard while she visited Hermione over the summer. Unlike Hermione's trance-like singing, Ginny watched the audience as she began, bringing all of them under a seeming spell, to join her in the place she imagined. Ginny's voice had more power than Hermione's as she sang out clearly.  
  
A timeless and forgotten place,  
  
The moon and sun endless chase  
  
Each in quiet surrender  
  
As the other reigns the sky... Ginny watched as the audience began to move towards the stage. This song brought with it a power and movement that drew people onto the dance floor, as the other group's quiet homecoming song had not done.  
  
The midnight hour begins to laugh  
  
A summer evening's epitaph,  
  
The winds are getting crazy  
  
As the storm begins to rise... With permission from the teachers, the Ladies of Avalon had timed a spell. As Ginny finished her line, dark clouds came over the previously starry sky, bringing a new atmosphere to the room as the candles lighting it began to grow brighter and flicker as slight wind stirred the whole room. Wild were the winds that came  
  
In the thunder and the rain  
  
Nothing ever could contain  
  
The rising of the storm... The stormy effects were focused on the stage with the singer. The wind lifted her bright hair and gave the effect of another candle flame. Instinctively, Ginny had also raised her arms as she became the center of a swirl of embracing wind. The effect was the intended one, she seemed an ancient Celtic goddess as she brought a storm to bear. In the wings of ebony  
  
Darkened waves fill the trees  
  
Wild winds of warning  
  
Echo through the air... Ginny had entered her own trance now. Her body swayed and danced as if she had been lifted free of her bonds to the world. The wind still held her at the center of a maelstrom on the stage. With this sense of joining and power with the wind, a new power filled her voice and the sound of the instruments joining her. Follow the storm I've got to get out of here...  
  
Follow the storm as you take to the sky...  
  
Follow the storm now it's all so crystal clear,  
  
Follow the storm as the storm begins to rise... Now a new voice joined her, to bring more power to the sound, as they couldn't raise storm levels any higher safely. This show was planned exactly to make the audience feel, that's what Slytherins do, they work their audience and they win. Blaise's voice was clear as she continued to play her base with power, she sang in harmony with Ginny, her voice slightly lower, seductive almost.  
  
She seems to come from everywhere  
  
Welcome to the dragons lair  
  
Fingers running through your hair  
  
She asks you out to play... The whole audience was smiling and swaying now, they too had been captured by the wind and the sound. The final chords were the strongest. In all of nature's sorcery  
  
The most bewitching entity  
  
Hell can have no fury  
  
Like the rising of the storm... The final chords of the song floated away on the vanishing wind. Ginny smiled and looked again at the audience facing their stage. She looked again at the Gryffindor band, some of whom seemed to be smiling despite themselves. She then looked over to the Slytherin band, performing next, and saw a slight bow come from Draco Malfoy. She bowed her head in return and wondered what could be expected from the Slytherins, Serpent's Kiss.  
  
A/N: I know it was short, but I'm hoping to get the next chapter out soon, today if possible! The song is Storm, by Blackmore's night. Keep reading, cause it gets better, things really start in the next chapter, I promise! R/R 


	4. The Snakes

A/N: Alright, I still don't own anything (the song is Sorrow, by Bad Religion), but I feel the need to write anyway, because no one else is updating... and writing is kinda like reading, right? By the way, does anyone know how to make chapters hold their formats (italics and such) when they're uploaded? Anywho, this is totally one of my favorite chapters, so thank you to NightFaery, because you're a wonderful beta and probably the only person still reading my story (Review People!!), and you have been the person to prompt my obsession with this song, among others... yeah, on with the story...  
  
Draco didn't wait for the audience to catch their breaths, or even turn be for his first lyrics wafted over the crowd.  
Father can you hear me?  
  
How have I let you down?  
  
A good portion of the school gasped to hear this from the cold and reclusive Draco Malfoy. Not to mention the fairly overwhelming fear of his father, the boogy man, Lucius Malfoy. The music grew and Draco looked up and somehow seemed to lock eyes with everyone in his audience.  
I curse the day that I was born  
  
and all the sorrow in this world  
  
The music continued to grow in anger and intensity as Draco's voice did. Ginny felt locked by him as well as the rest of the Great Hall, she knew he was telling her something, along with everyone else. But why? She already wanted to know, why this song? Draco knew why. *Flashback*  
  
Let me take you to the herding ground  
  
where all good men are trampled down It was dark, and cliched as it was, it was also stormy outside. Draco stepped through the fire with his father, already wearing the robes of an initiate. He remembered the look on his Potions Master's face when he came in. He didn't know what it meant, it confused him, he was joining them, he was happy about this. Why wouldn't Snape want it too?  
  
Just to settle a bet that could not be won  
  
between a prideful father and his son  
  
He remembered now how his father had railed against him. How could it be honorable to hold loyalty to a betrayer? He remembered Snape stepping forward, Snape under the Cruatius Curse... all so that they wouldn't bear the same mark. Snape in Saint Mungos, doubtfully to wake, and even more doubtfully to wake soon.  
  
Will you guide me now for I can't see a reason  
  
for the suffering and this long misery He remembered his father putting the Cruatius Curse on him as well, a father who didn't believe in spilling the blood of his heir let him fall, his head cracking on the hard stone floor. He had locked eyes with his father then, and not let go of that contact, through all the pain, even as the aurors came in, breaking up the initiation of new members into Voldemort's Death Eaters. The werewolf had been there, the woman with the funky hair, the real Moody... even now he felt disgusted that they had saved him, they were Potter's, they belonged with him...  
  
What if every living soul could be upright and strong?  
  
Well then I do imagine  
  
Draco didn't hesitate to lock eyes with the Gryffindor band at this point. Taking only seconds to look at them, on to Dumbledore, who he knew understood, to the point where he knew Snape would have been at this event, a Slytherin table set off into a corner where no one would speak to him and he didn't have to even acknowledge his own presence at this thing... where everyone knew he would be anyway.  
  
There will be (sorrow)  
  
Yeah there will be (sorrow) His eyes focused back onto his main audience, which he now noticed was moving wildly to the beat of his band's music. He saw some people wonder where he was going with this song... how could goodness breed sorrow? Well, in many ways it can, but that's not the end of his song...  
  
And there will be sorrow no more He smirked at the audience's relief and continued, back to being the performer he really was...  
  
When all soldiers lay their weapons down  
  
or when all kings and all queens relinquish their crowns  
  
Or when the only true messiah rescues us  
  
from ourselves it's easy to imagine  
  
His eyes shot to Snape's corner again when he mentioned the messiah. There were so many other than Potter who had given so much more. Potter wasn't the messiah they were looking for, he didn't even want it. His eyes found Dumbledore, he still couldn't believe his own belief that Dumbledore understood. Spoken and unspoken, he really knew the truth about all of it.  
  
There will be (sorrow)  
  
Yeah there will be (sorrow)  
  
And there will be sorrow no more  
  
A flash of red across the room caught his eye. She wasn't moving, but she was caught in the song. But more than that, she was caught in a question... she was caught up in him. Virginia Weasley intrigued him... a lion in the snake's den, she had joined up with Slytherins for her band, for the best she could belong to, even by her own statements. She was different than the other crimson puppets, he knew that already. Neither of them broke eye contact as he finished.  
  
There will be (sorrow)  
  
Yeah there will be (sorrow)  
  
And there will be sorrow no more  
  
Yeah there will be (sorrow)  
  
Yeah there will be (sorrow)  
  
And there will be sorrow no more  
  
And for perhaps the only time in Hogwarts history, a cheer went up for Slytherins that had been held back from the Gryffindors. They knew something different had happened with that song and that band, they felt it still. Draco knew he had one that day, for once, really beaten Potter at something. There would of course be a party to celebrate. He was still smirking as he and the other band members packed up their things and began to join the general school populace for the dance, their bit was done for tonight and now they just got to be students instead of the entertainment. Pansy was not slow in latching onto his arm, but that didn't really matter for now. 


End file.
